Lover I Don't Have to Love
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: Just one night was all she wanted, but what happens when ‘just one night’ turns into something that wasn’t supposed to happen…. He never thought he would end up like one of those guys…the guys he always hated. But one night makes him the man he
1. Beer and Temptation

**Lover I Don't Have to Love**

**Disclaimer:  ****I don't own anything. . . too bad though. . . Also, I don't own the song "Lover I Don't Have to Love".  Nope, that belongs to Bright Eyes. . . I'm just a meaningless student who likes "The OC", Bright Eyes, and writing. . . so yeah.**

**Rating:**  **PG-13 for some sexual content and, in the song language and sexual references -  I'm not very good at this, but I had to write and I couldn't get this song out of my head**

**Summary:  ****Just one night was all she wanted, but what happens when 'just one night' turns into something that wasn't supposed to happen…. He never thought he would end up like one of those guys…those guys he always hated.  But one night makes him the man he never wanted to be****.  **

**A/N: ****Howdy fellow lovers of "The OC"!  Okay, I wrote this a while ago, then deleted it off of the boards.  But, since I was bored I decided to repost it.  This takes place BEFORE Seth and Anna Broke up.   Okay, well on to the story. . . feedback makes me happy!  **

The cup was empty. He turned it upside-down and a few drops made their way onto the carpet.  Yep, empty. . . for about the hundredth time that night.  So what if he had a drink or two or three. . . or four. . . okay maybe a lot, but he needed it.  This was possibly the worst night in his entire life.  He was stuck at a party with a bunch of people he didn't know, his girlfriend was out gallivanting with some guy he didn't even know, and, to top it all off, he was drunk and couldn't drive home.  Okay, so maybe he wasn't drunk when he figured out this night was horrible, but he was now and there was no going back.  

He sat, slumped in the corner of the room, adorned with watering eyes, a half tucked in shirt, and countless empty beer cups.  Every so often, his eyes would skim the crowd, looking for a familiar face, but he was left friendless, drinking alone in the corner of the room.  Carefully, he put his hand on a nearby table, the other on the wall, and pulled himself up.  To no avail, he bumped into the wall and found himself on the floor.  He tried again, and managed to stand up.  Staggering, he made his way towards the keg in the back of the room.  If he was already drunk, what was another beer going to do?  Besides, this was the first time he had _ever _been _drunk.  _

It was funny, if you think about it.  He didn't actually _like _beer, and being drunk really wasn't that great either.  But he felt there was nothing better to do.  His girlfriend was probably cheating on him right now, and isn't that what they did in movies when stuff like that happened?  Oh well, none of that mattered now that he was drunk.  All that mattered was getting _more _to drink.   __

When he reached his destination, though, he saw someone standing by the keg.  Blinking his eyes a few times, he tried to shake off the blurry vision.  It didn't work, of course, but when she turned around, his vision seemed to be perfectly clear.

I picked you out Of a crowd to talk to you 

_Said I liked your shoes_

_I said thanks can I follow you_

_So it's up the stairs_

_And out of view_

_No prying eyes_

_I poured some wine_

_I asked your name_

_You asked the time_

"Cohen," the short brunette standing in front of him spat, but still had a softness to her voice.  "What are you doing here?"

"Summer," he slurred, blinking a few more times.

"Are you drunk?" she laughed as he lost his balance and went tumbling to the floor.  "Oh my God, you are!"

"Nice shoes," he said, trying to cover up the fact that he was _indeed _drunk.  It wasn't working too well though.  

Summer reached her hand out to help him up.  He willingly took it and used the table to sturdy himself, careful not to pull her down with him.  Laughing, he let go of her hand.

"Thanks," he laughed, giving her his signature Seth Cohen smile, dimples and all.  Even when he was drunk, he still had that weird affect on her.  His laughter trailed off as his eyes met hers.  His smile faded and his hand moved toward her cheek.  

_Well it's __two o'clock___

_Yeah the club is closed we're up the block_

_Your hands on me_

_Pressing hard against your jeans_

_Your tongue in my mouth_

_Trying to keep the words from coming out_

_You didn't care to know_

_Who else may have been here before_  
  


She turned her head slightly, as his soft hand brushed the side of her face, turning her head back to him.  He looked at the beautiful girl standing inches away, and couldn't control his own body.  Softly he pulled her lips to his, tired of fighting the inevitable.  At first, she was surprised, but reacted almost immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck.  The kiss deepened quickly.  

Summer broke away and took his hand in hers, leading him up the stairs.  Seth didn't object and stumbled after her up the steps and to one of the many bedrooms.  She pulled him in and kicked the door closed behind her, pushing him up against it.  Seth, reacted quickly, pressing his lips against hers- too caught up in the heat of the moment, and his drunkenness, to think about his girlfriend, Anna.  

Summer pulled her lips away.  "Just one night," she pleaded with him, between kisses.  She was afraid he would suddenly remember he had a girlfriend, and leave her.  "Just this one night."

_I want a lover I don't have to love_

_I want a girl who's to sad to give a fuck_

_Where's the kid with the chemicals?_

_I thought he said he'd meet us here but I'm not sure_

_I got the money if you got the time_

_He said it feels good I said I'll give it a try_

Seth pulled her lips to his again, and started moving towards the bed, obviously saying 'yes' to her plea.  Softly, he laid her down, placing soft kisses along her collarbone, as her hands explored his surprisingly toned muscles below his shirt.  She started to unbutton it as his mouth returned to hers.

He shifted slightly, propping himself on one hand as his other one moved to the small of her back.  His lips moved from hers, making a trail down her neck as his hands found her shirt.  He moved them up, pulling her shirt over her head as he took a breath.  His lips soon found hers again, as her hands met the buttons of his jeans. 

_Then my mind went dark_

_We both forgot where your car was parked_

_Let's just take the train_

_I'll meet up with the band in the morning_

_Bad actors with bad habits_

_Some sad singers_

_They just play tragic  
Now the phone's ringing_

_And the band's leaving_

_Let's just keep touching_

_Let's just keep, keep singing  
  
_

Deciding to have some fun, Summer rolled Seth over, straddling his legs as she unbuttoned his jeans.  He smiled and pulled her down to him, joining their lips once again as his hands found their way to her back, unclasping her bra.  Summer's hands roamed Seth's body as she kicked her jeans off, and tugged at his boxers.  Seth rolled her back over, placing a few more kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before he lost all control he had left.

Slowly everything blurred for both of them, too caught up in their own passion to realize anything else. . . 

_I want a lover I don't have to love_

_I want a boy who's so drunk he doesn't talk_

_Where's the kid with the chemicals_

_I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full_

I need some meaning I can memorize 

_The kind I have always seems to slip my mind_  
  


***  *  *  *  * **

Seth woke up with his head pounding, knowing he had a hangover.  Despite that, it felt surprisingly good to be asleep with his girlfriend in his arms.  He blinked open his eyes.  Wait!  That wasn't his girlfriend and this-  this was certainly _not _his room.  He looked around frantically, wondering were the Hell he was.  Finally, he saw _who _exactly that girl was and the memories of the previous night came flooding into his head.  

_What the Hell did I do this time?  _He thought as he took a deep breath.

***  *  *  *  ***

Summer's eyes blinked open in the sunlight, wondering how she got home last night after that wild party.  Suddenly, though, the realization that she _wasn't _at home hit her as she felt the bed jolt a little bit.  She felt arms around her and suddenly remembered everything that happened last night. . . 

_What am I going to do?  _She wondered, as she sighed into 'her' pillow.

_But you, but you.___

_You write such pretty words_

_But life's no storybook_

_Love's an excuse to hurt_

_And to hurt_

_Do you like to hurt?_

_'Cause I do, I do I do_

_This didn't hurt me_

_Didn't hurt me_

_Oh this hurt me_

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**A/N:  Okay, what do you think?  Does it totally suck?  Because if it did, you can tell me- actually, I would prefer if you told me so I don't make a fool of myself by continuing.  LoL. . . Like it?  Hate it?  Reviews help!  **


	2. Talks and More Temptation

**Lover I Don't Have to Love**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything. . . too bad though. . . Also, I don't own the song "Lover I Don't Have to Love". Nope, that belongs to Bright Eyes. . . I'm just a meaningless student who likes "The OC", Bright Eyes, and writing. . . so yeah.**

**Rating:** **PG-13 for some sexual content and, in the song language and sexual references **

**Summary: ****Just one night was all she wanted, but what happens when 'just one night' turns into something that wasn't supposed to happen…. He never thought he would end up like one of those guys…those guys he always hated. But one night makes him the man he never wanted to be****. **

**A/N: ****Omgsh**** _thank you so much _for all the great reviews!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this next chapter… but I just didn't know where to go from here. I don't think I did as well as on the first one… but hey… I wrote this at 1 in the morning!! LoL… okay, so everyone, you know what to do!!! (Oh, yeah, and this is extremely AU now… but hey, it's all good!) **

Seth nervously looked around the bedroom he had slept in that night, then looked back down at the girl in his arms. Feeling her stir, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep again. It was all going well until he heard her speak.

"Cohen? Cohen!" Summer yelled, nudging his arm. "Cohen, wake up!"

"Wha- what? Summer?!" he exclaimed, as if he didn't know she was there. "What… oh my God… we… we had _sex_?" he asked as if it were a foreign word. "Summer I was a… wow… was I any good?"

"Cohen! Ugh, you're such a pig," she replied, pulling the sheet around her and climbing out of the bed.

"Summer, wait," he called, wrapping the blanket around his waist. "I'm sorry… wait," he finished but what greeted by a door slamming in his face. "That was pleasant."

A few minutes later Summer emerged from the bathroom fully clothed.

"Summer, look, stop ignoring me, we need to talk," Seth walked after, still in the blanket he was previously wearing. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Summer…" Seth whined, as she turned around and headed back to the bathroom. Before he knew it, the blanket was lying on the floor, under Summer's foot and he was standing buck naked in the middle of the bedroom.

"Oops," Summer laughed, but not before glancing at Seth as he scrambled to find his boxers. "I should really watch where I'm going."

"Funny," he deadpanned, pulling his boxers on. "_Now_ can we talk?"

"Um, not here we aren't," Summer replied. "Come on, put your jeans back on and climb out the window with me." She finished, sliding the window up. "And hurry!"

"I am," he said, pulling on his jeans. "And, may I ask, why the window?"

"You've obviously never done this before," she rolled her eyes. "If you go through the front door, the people will know you had sex in one of their rooms… and be totally creeped out."

"Oh, so I see you've done this before," he retorted. "Often I assume?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she quipped, then stepped out the window onto the roof. With Seth following close behind, she climbed down from the porch roof, onto the roof above. She then made her way to the other side, and hung off the edge dropping onto the back deck. She then walked down the steps and out to the street where her car was parked.

"Wow, you are a pro at that," Seth stated. "_Now_ can we talk?"

"Get into the car," she ordered, opening the passenger side door. "Now!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said, getting in as Summer almost slammed the door on his leg.

Quickly she hopped in the car, and sped off down the street without another word to Seth. About five minutes passed of total silence, minus the crappy music playing on the radio before Seth decided to speak up.

"Can we talk yet?" he asked. "Because I think I better get home before my parents wake up… yeah, cause they'll kind of kill me if they found out I was at a party all night. Not to mention having _hot, mind blowing _sex with the one and only Summer Roberts."

"Keep it in your pants Cohen," she retorted, pulling into his driveway. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Can't we, like, go inside?" he asked. "Even in the pool house? We could kick Ryan out."

"Whatev, let's go," she replied and headed down to the pool house.

"Rise and shine my brooding bro," Seth called, opening the doors to the pool house. "Awake and come with me to the kitchen."

"Seth," Ryan groaned. "Do you know what time it is? And why are _you _of all people awake?"

"Yes, my friend, it is just barely 4:37 am. But we have to talk right now," Seth told him, practically pulling him out of bed. Then, when he was sure Ryan was up, he turned back to Summer. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she replied. "Hey Chino."

"Hey Summer…Summer?" Ryan questioned.

"I'll explain later, now come on," Seth hurried his brother out of the room and up to the main house. Pulling some pudding out of the fridge, he threw one to Ryan and opened one for himself. "Ryan…I had sex."

"You got me up at 4:30 to tell me you had sex," Ryan asked, getting up from his stool.

"No, no, my friend," Seth stopped him, "not just _any _sex. I had sex with a girl…"

"Seth…that's a _good _thing," Ryan replied. "Not that I thought Anna would actually _do _anything this soon, but yes, Seth, when you said sex, I was pretty sure it was your girlfriend you were talking about. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"That's kind of the problem," Seth said. "Remember how I told you I'd explain why Summer was here?"

"Oh no Seth, you didn't," Ryan sighed. "You have a girlfriend!"

"I… I know. And I feel like a total ass right now but…I was drunk, and she was with some other guy too! How do I know she wasn't sleeping with him!" Seth defended himself. "Besides it was like… mind blowing, man. I woke up with a hangover, but it really didn't matter to me how bad my head hurt _that's _how great it was."

"Seth…that doesn't mean anything," Ryan sighed again. "You cheated on your girlfriend! Don't you feel even the slightest bit guilty?"

"Well… yes but… but it's _Summer," _he said. "S-U-M-M-E-R… the girl I've loved for like… a million years."

"But you picked _Anna,"_ Ryan was finally getting angry. "Seth, if you wanted Summer why didn't you just pick her in the first place?"

"I wanted to," Seth replied, and said nothing else. A few moments later, he stood up. "Look I need to go talk to Summer. Do you mind crashing up at the house for a little?"

Ryan sighed, there was nothing else he could do but just let Seth deal with it. "Fine. Just tell me when you're done, okay?"

"Thanks man," he replied and headed back down to the pool house.

"So I'm guessing you told Ryan?" Summer asked. "And he didn't take it well, I presume?"

"And you are right," Seth replied, "He pretty much told me how big of an ass I was for cheating on Anna. I mean…I don't want to hurt her but…I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have done it." Seth hung his head. "God, look at me? I've turned into all those guys I hated…kind of like Luke…well, the old Luke."

"Seth don't say that," Summer said, bringing her hand to his cheek. "You were drunk…and I took advantage of that."

"No!" Seth yelled. "Summer, don't think that. I did it willingly, and I would have done it if I were sober, too. I mean, how could I say no to you? I've been like, head over heels in love with you since the third grade."

"Then why are you dating Anna?" she asked, their faces inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her when he spoke again.

"I don't know…I didn't want to," he replied. "She kind of made the decision for me." He finished and there it was again, their lips were touching, their eyes closing, there hands exploring. If he didn't stop this, he would do exactly what he didn't want to do to Anna…again. But he couldn't… he couldn't stop, and that was the problem…

"Hey Ryan," Sandy said walking into the kitchen. "Up so early? It's barely eight!"

"Yeah…Seth got me up," Ryan laughed at the irony. "Funny isn't it?"

"Seth? As in my son, Seth Cohen, got you up?" Sandy deadpanned. "Early? Well where is he?"

"Down in the pool house talking to Summer," Ryan rolled his eyes. "He kicked me out."

"Oh…Summer, I see," Sandy replied. "But I thought he was dating the smart blonde one…Anna."

"He is," Ryan stated. "But I really don't know what's going on with him anymore."

"Oh well-" Sandy started but was interrupted by the doorbell. "I guess I'll get that.

"Hello, Mr. Cohen," Anna said as the door swung open.

"Hello, Anna. Seth's down in the pool house," Sandy replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks!" Anna said headed down the path, unaware of what she would find inside…

**A/N: So… that was chapter two…how was it?? Well, reviews are _very _nice ****… thank you much!**


End file.
